1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fusible adhesives and textile fastening inserts which are coated with the fusible adhesive by the powder point method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Fusible (hot-melt) adhesives for coating textile fastening inserts based on copolyamides are known and have proven themselves to be useful. Improved products are obtained if melamine resins are added as crosslinking agents (See: DE-OS 23 07 346).
However, the process of preparation of the adhesives has been found to be problematic in the systems with crosslinking agents. Thus, it is necessary to be able to mix the two substances in the melt and apply the adhesive, without crosslinking taking place. During the fixation process, however, the desired crosslinking should take place within 10 to 20 seconds.
In view of this difficulty, blocked isocyanates might be considered as advantageous crosslinking agents. Among persons skilled in the art, however, blocked isocyanates are considered as unsuitable (see Dermil Research Ltd.--Technical Report dated Jul. 11, 1985), since they yield toxic and corrosive decomposition products.
Thus, there remains a need for fusible adhesives for coating textile fastening inserts which can be prepared from materials which do not undergo crosslinking during melt mixing and which have an improved resistance to decomposition during washing and dry cleaning. There is also a need for textile fastening inserts coated with such an adhesive.